You are the One
by The-Lost-Amazon
Summary: Quinntana week 1 submission: Quinn encounters a gorgeous stranger at the gym and after that her world drastically changed. One shot


UST DAY 1:

Quinntana Week

Rating: M

Fic: canon with some events changed

Genre: fluff/romance

You're the One

**_Warning: I tried my best and not happy with this fic but in spirit of my otp I had to contribute. This is literally my first posted fic so be nice but suggestions and criticism is welcome. I do not own these characters. I interpreted the prompt differently you will see. Inspired by Rihanna's Talk that Talk album I recommend you listen to it I loved it. If I could write smut I would but I tried. Excuse my grammar mistakes I did not have a beta so I apologize in advance. I am one of those people who had to resolve the sexual tension sorry if I didn't exactly follow the prompt._**

Quinn despite her general façade held a lot of secrets in but now that most are out and her life changing she doesn't like the prospect of losing control, which is happening rapidly. Soon she will be out of Lima, out in the real world but for now Quinn has a problem. No its not losing the holiday extra pounds she accumulated over the winter she has managed to attain the banging bod she had pre babygate and the holiday vacation. Despite her momentary nonchalance (in regards to her sophomore year), her seemingly new independence and growth she is still deeply effected the giving up and parting with her daughter Beth. She has learned a lot recently though to not dwell in the past. It's easier said then done. Quinn is now engaged in her bright Yale bound future. She is glad she finished those endless college applications that swallowed up half her life. Now that something isn't consuming her every minute of everyday its beginning to become a problem Quinn is off the cheerios, gave up chastity club/God Squad (she has become not even remotely interested in Religion), college apps etc all of her activities are ceased except for Glee. Her obligations are surprisingly pretty thin. Teachers have slacked off on work the second semester of senior year anticipating summer heeding the student's anticipation for graduation.

Quinn is aimless and extremely restless. Sitting around in her house with the Fabrays is not an option she doesn't need to subject herself to any more of the sadistic treatment from her parents. For the first time without these distractions and obligations Quinn has encountered a problem. Quinn Fabray is desperately tense coiled with desire she is craving the one thing that seemingly changed the course of her life forever the forbidden the taboo thing for the old Quinn, which is sex (not with Puck she is never going there ever again no matter the number of wine coolers). This aching need that manifests in her daily life cannot be cured by a cold shower or her old chastity techniques she has tried. Quinn returns to snappy comments, clipped tones and rude remarks as her barrier. In reality she is extremely tense needing a desperate release. The outlet to alleviate this problem is that Quinn has taken to fitness like never before Sue Sylvester would be impressed.

After school when Quinn just can't take it her thoughts are completely distracted not on a person or anything but her focus is completely off. Her frustration is so palpable a sneer is present on her face that rivals Santana's. On the other hand with all this free time recently Quinn has made time to make friends with those she neglected Mercedes, Tina, and even sometimes Sugar hang out and reconnect. The most significant reunion and somewhat surprising to McKinley high to but not to her is the renewed genuine friendship with her longest friend Santana Lopez. The spicy Latina now forced out of the closet has been dealing with it and Quinn is helping Santana cope with her break up with Brittany through this they have become very close. The original dynamic duo renewed but they will always be Quinn and Santana insults happen, arguments and words fly but they know each other and let the other one in. They are nearly back to Lucy and San not what Lima, Ohio made them create and become but they will be out of its grasp soon enough.

So Quinn has her best friend back and on she is on the mend. Brittany did a number on her jerking her around manipulating the confession of feelings out of Santana, tormenting her with Artie, dropping her over the summer and leaving her lost wondering around in the abyss. It enrages Quinn to this day but it is not her job to change Brit or the past both are impossible. Brittany intended to be Santana's girlfriend and also resume her activities with the entirety of the hockey and lacrosse teams. She didn't understand monogamy, Santana was doomed too be hurt from the get go. Santana has made significant bounds though, she has moved on after all. Brittany is being held back another year and Santana is either going to college or the army to be a doctor like her father.

In the wake of Brittany drama and the emotional devastation of being outed Santana did not apply to college early now having to rush and scramble with her future plans. She has decided to increase her chances of being admitted to her ideal schools by contacting the athletic department to possibly cheer or run track for various schools. It's a relief as a friend that Santana decided to move on with her life for a good period of time Quinn was afraid she would throw everything away due to her heartbreak, but fortunately they both needed someone to love, support and most importantly understand one another. Due to that bond Quinn is proud to say she will never lose touch with her best friend second in command, hot, bitchy alter ego Santana Lopez.

Quinn appreciates Santana's drive to continue athletics but she knows Santana. Her heart is in music, it is her gift she lights up a room whenever she performs those who know her see her walls fall down and it is one of the most beautiful things she has ever encountered. Quinn knows she rather have the free time from athletics to either pursue a music career or study it as a minor. Santana is determined to be a lawyer unlike her dad she told Quinn one day, "Why waste all this sass and brilliance? I can intimidate the right people meaning criminals instead of my favorite lima losers hello this bitchiness is never going to disappear they don't call me Satan for nothing. This fabulousness is staying 1. I am a hot Latina 2. I am a cheerleader 3. I'm gay might as well use this gift and make money from it." What a charmer I know but Quinn knows the real Santana. She is very smart and interested in the subject of Law and Politics you don't read Plato's Republic and Con Law texts casually while you are bored in school for a month. It just makes sense no one can out argue, cut a person down with authority, find the hidden truths and probably prosecute quite like Santana Lopez.

Now back to my dilemma, I refuse to lower my standards by finding someone in Lima, there is no way I am going back to try something with my exes or pulling a cougar by getting with an underclassmen. To distract herself Quinn has adopted a rigorous fitness schedule she is practically at the gym everyday some of the staff know her by name. Its Friday the bell just rang for her last class and Quinn is dying to get to her locker and retrieve her gym bag so she can drive straight to the community center. She can't even think of partying, hanging out with people on a Friday night at all which would be typical for a senior in high school.

The tension, anticipation, unease and pull have controlled Quinn all week. It started at glee harmlessly going over dance moves with Brittany, Mike and Santana. They were actually going to do a fun Rihanna numbers to see if they can use it for sectionals so the club's best dancers started going over their choreography depending on which song they were performing. Quinn was going over the moves to Rihanna's sexy suggestive lyrics of Watch n' Learn, the strong beat and rhythmic qualities captured Quinn. She couldn't even do the dance moves all she could do was watch Santana she was hypnotized by the sexy choreography her body rolls, fast gyrations, thrusts and booty shaking made Quinn body temperature skyrocket she gasped in amazement. The music stopped Santana turned around and discovered Quinn's failure to do the choreography and started to go over each move slowly for Quinn. Quinn was barely conscious not even sure her body could function completely distracted by Santana. This daze pissed Santana off and they had an argument Quinn felt like she was going to lose it in anger or lust she didn't know it was as if Santana purposely tortured Quinn by going over those steps so provocatively the sexy smirk, lip biting flirty Santana dancing to help Quinn "get her sexy on." She even went behind Quinn grabbing her hips unexpectantly to show her the move and direct her correctly but that was completely unnecessary because Quinn can dance she knows how to move.

Santana took it even further by placing Quinn's hands on her body while she moved, danced and practically grinding on her. That was sweet torture in that moment Quinn was extremely attracted to Santana like never before. Finally Quinn snapped told Santana to stop her antics and she will prove to her she knows the steps. Santana replies cockily "lets see it Fabray. I think this is too hot for you to handle." They two of them start the music over and have basically a dance contest they both go all out adding that extra provocative move, smirking grin, in the end Quinn lets go pours everything into it. Santana ended up stopping to watch her.

Quinn taunted, "like what you see Lopez? Looks like you couldn't handle all this sexy judging by you stopping in the middle of the routine to gawk at me. Don't worry I know I'm good and we are not on the cheerios anymore if you pulled that while I was captain you'd be running until the rest of the week." Santana snappily replied, "yeah right Fabray I stopped to make sure you did all the choreography after all I had to teach you everything just 10 minutes ago. So nice try and everyone knows I'm the hottest girl in all of Lima. I mean all that time in my presence some of my sexiness must have rubbed off on you finally."

Later in the rehearsal, they both end up laughing having fun for once. Quinn was still as turned on if not more than before. Santana always manages to get under her skin pushing Quinn to her limit creating competition a constant challenge. So she hasn't been really hanging out with anyone this week obviously being out of her mind. She has been attending Lima's new Community Center that is a member's only private gym. Her parents were more than happy to get a membership it's the Fabray thing to do so for once she is using this to her advantage. Her parents only go to schmooze a friend, which is rare, and since its private she avoids running into anyone in her social circle. The gym is surprisingly well equipped, new, had large locker rooms and classes running all the time. Quinn is not going home but straight there she can't wait to kill herself on these machines so she can collapse with exhaustion later. The fifteen minute ride to the center was calming for Quinn she was now about to enter the more affluent part of Lima where the gym is located. (Yes there is an affluent part of Lima it is hard to believe but it exists)

As she walked through the double doors the shiny decked out décor made her feel somewhat at ease. Walking down the hall to the women's locker room, which was extremely large with several rows of lockers and benches with a sauna, private showers and another room for the bathrooms. It even connected to the masseuse area where patrons can book a deep tissue message. Quinn goes to her usual locker drops her bag gets out her clothes and doesn't even hesitate to strip into her clothes at this point she doesn't care if anyone sees her. Her work out consisted of a sports bra and a tight lime green Nike tank top in that under armor type material with blue and green barely there short track shorts.

Little did she know Santana started a gym membership here to prepare for college athletics, her father bought her whole family a membership package and it was a relief to be in a gym or locker room where she didn't have to be on guard or extremely cautious because girls were afraid of her in these types of situations because she is a lesbian. Santana just happened to catch a glimpse of a gloriously attractive blonde changing the locker room. As soon as she realized what she was doing she quickly turned around vacating to the next line of lockers to guarantee the gorgeous woman some privacy granted she only saw her in her bra and underwear but it was enough. Santana Lopez has been dying sexually abstaining after her breaking up with Brittany whatever she had with the blonde is over and it is gone along with the benefits but going back there would be a very bad situation. Santana is a self-proclaimed hellcat in the sack and had a healthy sex life but waiting to find someone she has feelings for is extremely difficult. She is not Fabray and can't activate an abstinence field for years so she has been working out like a fiend and its definitely showing she is strong, becoming cut and really liking her toned look.

Quinn had been working out furiously for the last hour starting with a grueling arm circuit consisting of dumbbell work, push-ups and several machines. From there she moved to cardio where she did ridiculous sprints at incline 10 speed 9 for a minute on and off 10 times. Then she did a cool down on the treadmill moving to her personal favorite the abdominal circuit. Sweat is covering he body like a glossy sheen she has to put her hair in a tight ponytail for convenience.

She wasn't aware that she has an admirer Santana Lopez. She was watching this woman like a hawk eyeing her prey she is craving to take this woman and all she has seen is glimpses of this woman's body. The stranger was just her type perfectly golden strands of short hair, just a little taller than herself, beautiful creamy white skin, she has just the right amount of curves in the right places especially that ass in those tiny shorts and those long sexy legs. She has an athletic build, which she is greatly appreciated right now as she glances at the woman sprinting on the treadmill. Her back muscles peak under her tank top and she can see some subtle definition in her arms altogether this woman is sexy and she hasn't even seen her face. Frustrated Santana returned back to the benches behind the cardio equipment to bench press some weight she no longer is gazing at the stranger from the dumbbell section.

Quinn now finished with cardio gets off the treadmill and walks towards the ab mats and equipment situated behind the machines and weights against the far wall of the gym from there she can see the rest of the gym. In particular just above her to her left are the bench pressing, dumbbell and pull up stations where body builders usually frequent. She spotted someone on the benches a deliciously tan woman lifting from what she could tell is a significant amount of weight like it was nothing. She hypnotically stared at the woman who was obviously very fit the muscles popping out in her biceps and triceps are evidence to that. Her muscles were rippling and straining in exertion. Quinn spied the woman's legs cut and shapely are gorgeous in her basketball shorts. She watched as sweat started to glisten on the beautiful caramel skin that Quinn ached to touch.

This was definitely counterintuitive to Quinn's initial plan of avoiding these feelings but that didn't stop her growing desire in the least. She pictures those arms around her taking her. She then drops down on the mat lying down completely to block her view and resume her abs exercises to distract herself. Quinn still hasn't calmed down at all almost screaming in frustration. Curious to what the hot woman is doing she resolved to find her again after she finishes this set of Russian twists with a medicine ball. She thought, "What is with me? I can't believe I am seriously ogling this woman! I am so turned on I don't really care. I want her bad." Groaning in frustration she drops the med ball to her side and tracks down the woman again.

She has moved from the benches to the pull-ups station. Quinn gasps out loud when she sees her remove her drenched shirt to just work out in her sports bra. The woman's back muscles rippled are defined and prominent. The muscles she possessed she has not seen on a woman and Quinn is finding it extremely sexy as she easily propels herself up and down her shoulders and arms so strong. Her eyes travel lower devouring the caramel skin that curves down her back to her shorts where she can see the woman's curves. She can see this woman has been fit for years this is impressing Quinn who is roughly her size. Quinn is now fully being controlled by the lust for this woman she feels her body buzzing in anticipation but she knows she can't act on it so she very reluctantly goes back to her workout.

She changes her work out to slamming the medicine ball behind her head as she does sit-ups on the way down. She seems to go on endlessly but the image of that woman sweaty gorgeous is consuming her. So she caves and stops working out completely to ogle the woman. She sees the woman changed her exercises to an a pull up with her legs fully extended and moving them up and down to work on her abdominals. Quinn adjusts her position and just stares this woman's abs are to die for they are the sexiest she has ever seen. The defined lines of muscle she can see a six-pack with those v shaped muscles men usually have. She moans in appreciation and bites her lip with desire.

She wants to feel those abs kiss them and do so much more at this moment it scares her but doesn't deter her. She looks upward the woman has generous bust line her boobs full and highlighted in the tight sports bra. She can spy caramel cleavage and heat is felt from head to toe. She looks up at the mystery woman's face and almost loses it Quinn knows her!

She stutters in shock and shame she has been ogling Santana! Her full lips pursed and concentrating her brow denoting concentration her eyes closed in the strain of the exercises she can plainly recognize her now. Quinn doesn't know what to do right now she desperately wants Santana but actually pursuing it will change their friendship. Sitting there debating her actions Quinn ogles Santana's gorgeous body while her mind is at war with itself. To act or not to act?

Santana decides to makes the decision for her by gathering her shirt and water bottle to walk past the her to the woman's locker room. Quinn stares at her as she walks by and realizes she has made a decision. For once Quinn Fabray is going to be impetuous and in command she wants Santana and she is going to have her. Determined Quinn walks with a purpose through to the locker room and thrusts the door open violently. Pacing as she locates Santana by her locker she is surer than ever what she is going to do. Santana and her friendship will survive this and she knows she is finally giving in to her deepest desires.

Santana still on edge after her work out goes to her locker to gather her things to shower and clean up but she hears the door slam open in the empty locker room. She hears purposeful steps get closer and closer. She turns around and is surprised to find the gorgeous woman she has been ogling is Quinn Fabray, quick on her feet she exclaims, "well isn't this a surprise fabray can't get enough of me in school I see. Following me to my gym Fabray I am flattered." Quinn now facing Santana even in her snark Quinn's desire doesn't' t lessen when Santana recognizes and teases her but is heightened.

She walks over to the gorgeous Latina mere inches apart and says "maybe Lopez maybe. Do you have a problem with it?" she asks provocatively moving in closer invading her personal space. Before Santana could answer Quinn surges forward and captures those tempting full gorgeous lips. She always dreamed they would be soft and fit well with her slightly less full ones. She forcefully pushes Santana back grabbing onto her arms and slamming her into the closed lockers. Santana gasps completely shocked and turned on by this forceful Quinn. Her lips open in response to Quinn shoving her against her lockers in surprise and Quinn doesn't even hesitate to run her tongue along her lips and ask for entrance Santana grants it willingly.

Normally Santana would never be topped but this is too hot. Quinn Fabray her long time friend and sexy captain is forcefully taking her to new levels of arousal. Santana grasps Quinn's hips pulling her to her body pushing their bodies to fully touch each other. Quinn relishes Santana's actions embracing the movement by lacing her hand in Santana's thick ink black hair and one on her delicious abs between their bodies. Santana responds by pulling Quinn closer her hand tangling in the blonde hair pulling out her ponytail and the other hand grasps the small of her back forcefully. Quinn's tongue enters Santana mouth and they both moan embarrassingly loudly their tongues curling together creating a delicious battle for dominance.

Santana in shock but fully enjoying this pulls Quinn completely against her even tighter. Her hand moves down to grasp Quinn's amazing ass she moans at the feel that she has been admiring from a far for years. Quinn pulls back in surprise completely out of breath the electrifying current between them left her reeling its as if fire has taken over her whole being she has never been this way ever.

Quinn opens her mouth to apologize and speak to Santana about her actions but is ceased by Santana flipping their positions. Quinn now pinned against the lockers with Santana's heavenly mouth against hers. Santana's tongue practically down her throat they are deeply making out now and not even aware of the noises they are making. Santana's hand pulls Quinn's leg around her hip pressing against her in all the right ways. Quinn's hands fly to Santana's muscular back and she clutches at her with her nails digging into her skin. Santana groans lowly it's the sexiest thing Quinn has heard ever.

Santana starts to grind against Quinn's core not even needing to suggest it in any way Quinn throws her other leg over Santana's hip and locks around her they are squeezing against each other tight. The grinding is sweet, hot, world shattering torture. oh how they both wish they were naked now. Santana pushes the envelope by taking one hand off of Quinn's ass to slide it between her and Quinn cupping her breasts squeezing it gently. Quinn moans very loudly in her mouth their making out escalating to even hotter heights.

Santana is losing oxygen fast so as she pulls away she sucks on Quinn's bottom biting it lightly. She lets go of Quinn's lip with a pop and pants in shock as she gazes at Quinn's beautiful hazel eyes her pupils dilated with arousal. They just stare at one another until Santana catches her breath saying, "Not here Q lets go" a moment of acknowledgment passes over them as they separate. Quinn attempts to explain herself, "S, I…" She hesitates Santana tells her, "Its okay lets just go get your stuff and come to my car." They quickly get their stuff don't even to shower or change walk out brusquely. Santana gabbing Quinn's hand their fingers lacing together as she is lead to the parking lot to Santana's black Mercedes sports car.

She opens the trunk they have been silent up to this point and drops their stuff in. Before they separate to their respective sides Quinn leans in grabs Santana to give her a passionate kiss. This calms Santana's nerves and motivates her more to find answers from Quinn's strange although amazing advance on her. They separate hands as they get in Santana's car Santana waits for Quinn puts the key in its ignition and pulls out of the gym.

They pull out in traffic and Santana starts, "What is going on Quinn? " Quinn answers that, "I want you San I couldn't handle it anymore I just have to have you." Santana responds, "why now Quinn? This isn't like you granted I am not complaining at all but I have been hurt before. Oh believe me I enjoyed myself thoroughly but this is new to you. You know I am a lesbian Q for years probably so I have to ask."

Quinn replies after a pregnant pause, "I have always been attracted to you Santana whether you believe it or not when we first met I realized it but suppressed it. Then you met Britt and I got jealous and convinced myself to hate you, compete against you but always be in your life. We have always been close I trust you with my life San."

Santana locks eyes with her momentarily, "I trust you too Quinn.." Quinn cut her off, "I had my eyes opened earlier this week when we were dancing to Rihanna. The reason why I challenge you, why we clash is because I am extremely attracted to you. I may not be a lesbian and I am not stupid enough to experiment and hurt you I am not Brit. I want you San you are the only girl I could ever be with I have always known this but now I needed to stop being scared and actually tell you that I really care about you."

Santana stunned took a second while she drove, "I appreciate you telling me this Quinn I don't think I have to tell you I wanted to have sex with you since we started cheerios together. I have to tell you that I know you are not Brittany. I am okay with that this is different and you have always been someone I care for deeply." Quinn afraid to ask if this means that they could be a couple, entertain romantic feelings and be girlfirends racing through her mind. She has always loved Santana and now after all this time Quinn realizes she is head over heels for her best friend. What they just shared was magical, fireworks went off she never felt an ounce of what she feel for Santana with any other boy. The agony of Santana being broken, jealous of Brittany and needing to be the one to put her back together should have given her some idea but here she is shocked about what she realized about herself. Its true though Quinn is not a lesbian she does not find any other girl even remotely attractive but Santana is everything a blazing star against her night sky. She knows she can't push Santana and lay this all on her chances are she will not take it well after all they only said they care about one another, they know they will remain best friends but Quinn is broken at the prospect of never being more. Never recieving those looks of longing adoration, seeing Santana genuinely smile and laugh. To be the object of her effections to have Santana sing to her (oh how much she desired that) these thoughts have completely changed Quinn she is absolutely madly in love with Santana Lopez.

Quinn enlightened then reaches over and places her hand on Santana's thigh she says, "So now that we have established what we both want your house or mine?" If she can't have all of Santana now. If she doesn't feel the same way about her she will take what connection she can get from her Latina. Quinn ponders this as she slowly draws circles on Santana's thigh. Santana has a smirk of appreciation written all over her face, "Definitely my place the parents are out all week. But Quinn I need to tell you there is no pressure you don't have to prove something to me, I am not pressuring you to do anything you don't want to do okay? Santana laughs heartily and continues, "I am still having a hard time believing that you want to hook up with me for real that this is real"

Quinn heart warmed at Santana's caring sentinment, "I appreciate it S really. Well I guess that I am going to have to convince you" As she says this her voice dropped to a sexy octave her hand creeps up Santana's thigh moving with intent. Santana in shock turns to Quinn showing her arousal and almost growls in frustration and states, "Oh Fabray be ready for it because I am going to rock your world you are not going to be able to walk for a while." Quinn moans and tells Santana to drive faster.

They both jump out of the car Santana rushes to open the front door as they step inside and close the door they don't know who started it but hands find bodies and lips deliciously press against each other. Santana removes her mouth to down Quinn's jaw line down her neck as her tongue teases her neck she starts to suck on Quinn's pulse point. The girls dropped everything except their phones and stumble up the stairs to Santana's room bursting though the door Quinn spins Santana against her dresser drops her phone on the top, grabs Santana's and closes the door with her foot. Santana separates from Quinn and rips her shirt and shorts off. Santana takes her shorts off as well.

They find each other with Santana now pushing Quinn up against the foot of her bed. She drops her gently and immediately straddles her and separates from Quinn's addictive lips and her dexterous tongue just the thought has her even more wet then she already is which is a lot. She asks Quinn, "Are you sure Quinn because once I have you I am not going to stop." The lustful look in Santana's eyes the pure sex that is her sexy voice makes her decision even easier. "Yes Santana and I don't want you to stop ever."

Santana moans Quinn continues, "but I really don't know what I am doing San I'm…" Santana silences her with a hand grasping her cheek, "Don't worry Q I got you. Oh I am a great teacher you are going to watch and learn as I show you." Quinn's hands pull Santana forward so she is leaning over her. Her hair falling around them she huskily whispers, "I look forward to it." Santana then loses it she kisses Quinn with so much heat and aggressiveness its as if they are in one of their fights, Quinn never letting up and she is enjoying every second of it the power struggle the push and pull she has never had this with anyone and probably will never have this with anyone other than Quinn Fabray. This roughness and need is so hot but Santana pulls away and Quinn sits up she rips away her sports bra and Quinn pulls hers off. Santana immediately cups Quinn's gorgeous chest teasing her nipples, kneading then Quinn squirms.

Things escalate to where they are completely naked and writhing against one another the feelings the both bring out in one another loudly voiced. Thighs grind against cores hands roam against cores and Quinn decides she has never made a better decision and wants Santana equally as much as her counterpart does. After an afternoon carrying into evening of round for round sex where they both consumed each other over and over reaching new heights. Quinn had her first and all the way up to her eighth orgasm from the very sexy Santana Lopez she learned that indeed her reputation and Santana's bravado was entirely justified that girl's mouth, fingers and tongue was so talented it makes her shudder.

After Quinn lost her shyness and hesitance initially she fully embraced the experience. They are both happy that Santana's parents weren't there because Quinn is so hot and so loud when she cums she screamed Santana's name and cursed so colorfully Santana was utterly shocked. It was such a turn on to be fulfilling all her fantasies about what she wanted to do Quinn Fabray the most surprising thing is that Santana allowed Quinn to top her and if you now Santana she is not a bottom but when its Quinn Fabray her equal in every way the only person who can best her she couldn't not let her. In reality, Quinn just dominated Santana she didn't need permission. Quinn took and Santana had no choice to go along with it but she is not complaining judging by the sounds coming out of her sexy mouth. Their stamina is amazing from cheerios and Quinn can't get enough of Santana's gorgeous body now able to touch explore and please her Quinn couldn't stop. Santana is grateful that Quinn is rusty with her Spanish because the things she says would be embarrassing if Quinn knew. Quinn thinks it's the sexiest thing ever heard with her deep voice groaning and moaning coupled with Spanish. Quinn is a goner and never relents she craves to hear more and more. Quinn is loving sex and can't even form complete thoughts she listens to her body and ravages all of Santana's.

Santana had no idea though that she would have a visitor at her house her phone is on silent and there is no way she is stopping this amazing thing with Quinn. She doesn't know that Brittany uses her key to open her house to visit Santana and talk to her about missing her friendship. She spies gym stuff shoes and things scattered across the floor some places messy moved around pictures along the wall of the staircase she goes to Santana's room calling out her name not receiving a response. She moves to the door and unmistakably hears what she knows as Santana's moans of pleasure she hears the activity moving of bodies. Santana is screaming loudly in Spanish whenever they were together she didn't speak Spanish she just moaned her name. Brittany is mad with jealousy who is this person doing this to Santana? Is this person better than her? Her door is closed and locked and she knows what Santana told her that they could never have sweet lady kisses again. Santana climaxes loudly probably the neighbors can hear them. Brittany has no idea what to do but her curiosity is winning right now so she waits she hears smacking of lips and flesh as a new unfamiliar voice is moaning, groaning and cursing in pleasure. The voice is a woman this is not comforting to Brittany that Santana replaced her for another girl but in reality she knows she is wrong to think Santana is solely hers she screwed that up and didn't feel all the she needed to be with only her.

This voice is high and actually progressively getting louder saying dirty things like "right there, oh my god, Jesus mother fucking Christ, more harder, SANTANA, yesss FUUUCK, ugghhh yes your tongue god more, oh shit yesss I'm gonnna SANTANAAAAA" Brittany turns back around and starts to leave Santana is clearly busy and really enjoying herself. Brittany feels absolutely terrible Quinn was right Karma is a bitch she told Brittany that no that wasn't a stripper but like your lucky charms pot of gold when you have it its good if you steel it from the leprechauns but when you don't have its bad because they get mad at you and bad things happen. Brittany is finally feeling the extent of what she has done she decides to go home and call a couple of guys from the football team she is going to forget about this and stop being pissed that San couldn't let her have both her sweet lady kisses and the whole lacrosse team.

The girls completely satisfied fall asleep on top of one another seeking the warmth and comfort of another person. After their brief nap they both wake up and smile endlessly while they decide they are going to shower (separately) eat (Santana is actually going to cook for Quinn which she never does for anyone) and change the sheets. Quinn lounges in the bed while Santana's and her glorious body walk over to her side of the bed and she bends over Quinn and kisses her leisurely and full of care as if its normal and have been together for a long time.

Quinn sighs in bliss as she walks away staring at her gorgeous body to the adjacent bathroom she hears the shower going. Santana actually singing in the shower she recognizes her singing its "La Isla Bonita" she recalls Santana's genuine happy smile and their activities over the afternoon and this gives her hope. Quinn's tension is completely gone, satisfied, happy and content she has never felt like this before. She falls asleep again to Santana's beautiful sultry voice, which she loved so much and can hear perfectly.

She wakes up with Santana out of the shower to go shower herself. Quinn is so euphorically blissful she hums in the shower as well. Santana is downstairs cooking both her and Quinn definitely worked up an appetite. She is making her favorite dishes her abuela taught her even her abuela's memory of that day can't shake the feeling she experienced now with Quinn. Santana is on cloud 9 and has fallen fast for Quinn she finally puts the pieces of the puzzles together about her past with Quinn why she treated her this way their previous relationship.

It seems as if this is the natural evolution of their closeness it feels so right. As Quinn wanders down the stairs to the kitchen in Santana's clothes her sleep shirt and soffee shorts Santana is entranced Quinn in her clothes and the damp hair and after sex glow is the one of the sexiest thing she has ever seen. Quinn sees her and walks over to her in the kitchen slides her arms around her and places her chin on Santana's shoulder she asks, "what are you making I am starved?" Santana replies, "just some old family recipes abuela's arroz con pollo and chips and guacamole" Quinn nuzzles her neck and replies, "mmm that sounds and smells so good thank you Santana."

Santana shivers Quinn electrifying her senses Quinn kisses her neck and Santana turns around to hold Quinn and kiss her for real. Their kiss is brief but passionate, deep and intimate she lets go of Quinn and tells her, "mmm you look so sexy in my clothes I likes it. But I don't want to burn anything and you look tired still so sit while I do this there is wine and water on the counter if you want some my parents don't even notice." Quinn walks over and states, "I am glad you like it you look extremely sexy as always especially now that you are cooking for me. "

They settle together eat dinner with small talk, laughing and giggling until Quinn says, "going to the gym today was probably the best decision I have ever made and I just wanted to say thank you Santana you are my closest best and oldest friend and no matter what happens I want you to know that I will always be there." Santana too emotional for words just smiles at her and grasps her hand and strokes it under the table. Quinn later asks if she can use Santana's house phone to call her mother and ask if she could sleep over. Of course Santana said yes she was overjoyed she didn't even need to ask Quinn to stay the night it's as if she read her mind but then Quinn surprised her by telling her mother she is staying the whole weekend to return Sunday night.

Santana is stunned and giddy with happiness that someone wanted her someone cared that much about her all her past conquests even Brittany barely stayed the night and Quinn is staying over the whole weekend. Santana cleared the table and once Quinn got off the phone came and sat on her lap stroked her cheek and played with her hair as the both of them just gazed into each other's eyes wordlessly saying what they needed to say to each other while their foreheads touched. Quinn tightened her grip on Santana then let go with one hand to fist her t-shirt and pull Santana closer to her they kissed slowly and deeply softly moaning into the kiss. Santana is already addicted she might as well face it she is a goner falling for Quinn Fabray faster then ever before. They separate Santana knows Quinn is exhausted so she pulls her up out of her seat grabs Quinn's gym bag for her chivalrously on her way up the stairs and leads her to her room. Santana sets her bag on the floor and immediately they both get ready for bed in minutes each of them falling asleep swiftly while Santana encircled her arms around Quinn both cuddling into one another fast asleep. They couldn't be more happy and content.

The next two days were absolutely mind blowing amazing to Santana. She had everything she wanted they cuddled, watched movies snappily adding commentary. Fighting over who is going to die first, why does she fall for him, her outfit is tacky etc. They have amazing mourning and shower sex, they play wrestle that leads to make out sessions and bicker over the next show they will watch. They quarrel over what to order for takeout and which contestant will be voted off but that is their relationship. Santana cannot believe what is happening its so right.

Sunday afternoon after a particularly hot make out session Santana drags Quinn upstairs to her bedroom to resume what they started this mourning. Unfortunately for Brittany who was frustrated that she couldn't see Santana let alone get a hold of her on her cell phone all yesterday goes to her house again to track Santana down. She first calls out and no one answers again but someone else is definitely here with Santana. Movies are out, the sweet valley high DVDs (which she thought was special apparently not Santana must really be over her) popcorn bowls and blankets thrown around the room.

Brittany is so curious about who this mystery hook up is apparently they stayed over or Santana is hanging out or doing it with multiple people. She walks upstairs again to hear Santana having sex with someone again. She is so angry and they are immensely enjoying themselves based on the headboard banging against the wall and the unfiltered moans from the mystery voice and Santana. Brittany had enough went downstairs wrote a note for Santana which she wrote with a crayon and left still pissed off. She decided to call Kurt to vent.

She calls Kurt and tells him she is a sad panda because Santana is ignoring her and he comforts her trying to explain how hard it is to break up and move on from someone. She tells him though that Santana has been in bed with another girl all weekend and she knows because they were moaning loudly. He doesn't believe her so she walks upstairs and lets him hear what's going on for a little while he exclaims that his ears will never be the same and he is scarred for life but agrees with Brittany. She walks out drives back to her house and waits to talk to Santana on Monday.

Kurt then immediately calls Mercedes and makes her swear on Mariah Carey that she won' t tell a soul that apparently Santana has been loudly making up lost time hooking up with some girl ALL weekend. Mercedes eats up gossip like no other she starts speculating immediately she states no wonder why that bitch won't take her calls about her upcoming Rihanna song performance she was supposed to come over and work together but that is not happening. She is determined to find out who this girl is because Mercedes is nothing but loyal and she will not tolerate some girl messing with her bestie Santana after she made all this progress after Brittany. She was there with Quinn to help her through the hard times and refuses to let that happen again. Its Sunday night and the only homework they did was what Santana assured, "that the only study she needed was Quinn's naked body in her bed, the shower, the couch…" until Quinn shut her up with her mouth and fingers.

Santana very sad to part drove Quinn back home. Quinn put on actual clothes that she borrowed from Santana and they kissed goodbye saying they would text and talk later. They both not knowing the extent of what the other person felt. Santana was so ecstatic, so complete. She hasn't felt half of this in years she knows she is in trouble because she needs Quinn Fabray to be her girlfriend to be dating to be seriously together because this weekend was perfect Quinn was perfect. When she got back home to an empty house she finally checked her phone went over her messages saw Brittany's note and replied back to Mercedes her home girl for life.

Wheezy: Bitch where r u?

Wheezy: Call me back Satan!

Wheezy: grl whats up wit u? Hell to the naw u better not be ignoring me!

Santana: Hey chill I'm good. Sry bout not getting back to you though.

Wheezy: Its fine Santana. Where hav u been?

Santana: Busy

Wheezy: to not check your phone all weekend stop lyin u r attached to that thing

Santana: true dat but I had family business

Wheezy: Grl fess up u told me last week ur parents were at a conference and u r alone all week. So spill who were you wit?

Santana: A friend

Wheezy: do I know them? I assumer her... what did you do?

Santana: Yes and none of your business its nothing you needs ta know

Wheezy: Ok give it up u hooked up wit someone all weekend. I know u Santana stop playin since when is Santana Lopez shy about sm1 or multiple ppl over a weekend?

Santana: Since its my business and I'm not a whore fine so ull stop this 20 quest. Act yes I was wit someone one person

Wheezy: Was that so hard? R u actin like dis cuz u like her? I know it is

Santana: yes I like her but I swear wheezy this is btw u n me k no one else comprende? Don't make me go all Lima Heights on yo ass

Wheezy: Hey calm down Satan u don't have to worry bout me but according to Kurt u have worse problems Brit called him upset

Santana: She was at my house left a note in crayon idk when which is awkward cuz she is my ex and im over her and she shows up at my door when I just found sme1 else who I like

Wheezy: come ovr we'll talk bout dis 2night if u want and we can pick an awesome song to duet with :)

Santana: K thx cedes I'm drivin ovr didn't mean to a be a bitch do ur my grl in a non romantic way lol

Wheezy: Im here 4 ya u kno ur my homegrl I got u now get yo ass ovr here

Santana: driving now

So Santana after talking to Mercedes decided to talk to Brit afterschool in a public place where there was back up present in case something happened. Brit doesn't understand boundaries and no matter how I explain it to her she doesn't get it. Meanwhile Quinn checked her phone and got texts from Berry and Kurt asking where she is they had a song to work on. She apologized and said she was busy and didn't question her thank god. This thing with Santana is too new to tell everyone and she doesn't quite know what it is the other girl felt she has to talk to Santana. Quinn had the best weekend of her life and she wanted Santana to know that and to know that she is hers.

Santana was swarmed by Kurt and Mercedes the second she pulled into school not even able to escape to find Quinn she shot her a quick text that she was thinking about her and surrounded. Kurt and his snappy comments kept running off various names and Mercedes kept asking her it was starting to unleash her temper. So she dragged them to the auditorium and made them swear not to say anything that she hooked up with an old good friend and is hoping to make it more and she fucking nervous because it blew up in her face big-time last time.

So the rest of the day went on Santana walked Quinn to every class had lunch and planned to sit with her during glee club. She was dying to kiss, touch and be with the blonde and tried to show it subtly she carried her books, held hands and focused on her solely. That is until Brittany cornered her taking her from Quinn before glee. They ended up having an argument.

Santana saying barging into her house not only once but twice when they broke up and not speaking to each other is not okay but Brittany in her own world doesn't understand. She got really mad that Santana had sex with another girl like that wasn't going to happen she is a very hot very single lesbian she is going to have sex. Its as if Brittany was jealous or something that this girl was better than her (she was) but Santana didn't say anything. She told Brit to go back to her multiple boyfriends and leave her alone she can't have everything she wants she is not hers anymore to be jealous and mad she lost that right when she cheated and manipulated Santana. Santana got so mad that she said, "you said it was better with feelings well it was Brit you were right yeah I cursed in Spanish and was loud okay you caught me but you don't love me the way I loved you so its done stop Brit!" She didn't take this well.

Meanwhile Quinn heard part of the conversation devastated that she never had Santana that she couldn't compete with Brittany she ran out to the bathroom. Santana followed her seeing Quinn run out upset she was really upset Santana held her while she cried whispered comforting words in her ear kissed her hair. Quinn calmed down and asked Santana "Are you going back to her? Did what we have mean anything." "Quinn", santana whispered, "Yes don't even question this it meant everything to me. I am not going back to Brit she was not right for me and broke me. I had to lay down the law she doesn't quite understand that we are done. I'm sorry Quinn if you thought otherwise." As they gazed into each other's eyes to see the truth Quinn kissed Santana with all she felt all the emotion Santana felt her stomach tighten with need and the fireworks again.

Santana had to express what she feels for Quinn. It starting to eat away at her that she can't not tell everyone and not have Quinn be her girl. She knows she will not be complete without her dare she say it soulmate. That is the truth Santana feels her whole self yearn for Quinn like anyone else she had to have her. Santana decided to use her passion the thing that made her happy to express some of herself to Quinn. She was limited with the Rihanna playlist but she is sure this will not be the only song she will use to serenade the blonde. She sang, "Drunk on Love" for Rihanna week looking at Quinn making eye contact during the romantic part of the song pouring her soul into it. Santana's raspy tone perfect for Rihanna her eyes and voice revealed the truth and message of the song to Quinn that this is real Santana wants her and Quinn couldn't be more stunned, grateful and happy in this moment.

_Yeah yeah, yeah, yeah Ohhhhhh_

_I feel like I'm a hopeless romantic I can't help falling in love _

_I fiend for love I want it I crave it I just can't get enough_

_Take me away I wear my heart on my sleeve _

_Always let love take the lead _

_I may be a little naive yeah_

_You know I'm drunk on love _

_Drunk on love Nothing can sober me up _

_It's all that I need_

_Yeah yeah, yeah, yeah I've been let down_

_ But never been tainted so I stay thirsty for more _

_No I won't hold back_

_ No drop is wasted I let love run it's course_

_Take me away I wear my heart on my sleeve _

_Always let love take the lead I may be a little naive yeah_

_You know I'm drunk on love Drunk on love _

_Nothing can sober me up _

_You know I'm drunk on love Drunk, drunk on love _

_Nothing can sober me up _

_It's all that I need_

_I'm so intoxicated I love the way you taste _

_On my lips When we kiss_

_ You got me so addicted So much I can't resist _

_Falling into your arms_

_Take me away _

_I wear my heart on my sleeve _

_Always let love take the lead _

_I may be a little naive yeah_

_You know I'm drunk on love_

_ Drunk on love Nothing can sober me up_

_ You know I'm drunk on love Drunk, drunk on love _

_Nothing can sober me up_

_It's all that I need_

_You are all that I need_

_You are all that I need_

Santana changed the last verse and stared longingly straight at Quinn who was smiling blushing so cutely Santana can't help but fall deeper for her. Mr. Shue left the room to help Emma with an emergency Sue situation leaving the group by themselves. Santana sat next to Quinn hugged her and held one of her hands while the other was over the back of her chair. Quinn was entranced by Santana's performance never felt so in love when Santana whispered in her ear in her sex voice, "Quinn Fabray will you go out with me? I would like very much to go out on a proper date with you if that is alright with you." Quinn beamed with a yes and Santana couldn't help herself and kissed her on the cheek that lasted longer than a platonic friendship. Mercedes, Tina, Sugar and Kurt's jaws dropped completely clueless as to what just happened they are in shock.

Santana slept with Quinn Fabray? No way as soon as glee they swarmed Santana's car to find out.

T: Tell me what I think I just saw was untrue or else we are all done

K: You had sex with Quinn? That was you and her making those noises holy shit just tell me no so I can get that image out of my head. Don't tell me no I see the glances, the smiles and the change in your relationship.

M: I knew all that fighting and competing meant more than it seemed. You guys have chemistry beating each other up in every argument. How did I not realize this sooner?

S: ok ok calmate alright I don't know what this is just yet but I was with Quinn this weekend now calm down and shut your mouths.

2 weeks later:

The utter shock after the couple told the glee club 4 dates later as girlfriends was priceless. Santana was the most attentive and loving girlfriend ever and Quinn was out with her at school. Santana so sure of herself so happy with Quinn the world fell away. Quinn is going to Yale and making something of herself. She doesn't care what others think and no one dares mess with them the former Queens of the school rule even fiercer now that they are a united front.

The ones who knew had a smirk when they told them the news but some were not surprised like Mike and Rory for some reason. Santana could not be happier now the only problem was that her girlfriend went back to the Cheerios and was now in those hot skimpy barely there skirt, which highlighted all of Quinn's gorgeous assets. So the sexual tension power play never left them, they teased the hell out of each other.

Santana in particular with those skirts and Quinn's flirty ways. Except now both of their desires are more than quelled they are beyond satisfied and having the best sex of their lives. Brit was still a little bitter about Quinn but the couple was graduating this year and she was being held back. Santana decided to go to NYU a short drive away to her girlfriend. (God it was great to say that!) It seems she almost got everything she could possibly dream of until a certain bill was passed and her world and expectations changed. Santana overjoyed crying at the prospect of being and having a wife if her girlfriend said yes is blowing every dream she ever had. She never thought she would have this as a lesbian let alone Quinn Fabray be her rock, center of the universe and love of her life.

Five years later after they both graduated from school and maintained their long distance relationship. Santana nervous but purposeful got down on one knee while on a date strolling around Central Park. Quinn's surprised response was an elated and tearful "yes, Santana yes you have always been the one and will always be my one. I love you so much."

_And happy ever after sigh_.


End file.
